


【VLD/Sheith】小秘密

by jessline0324



Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-10-23
Updated: 2018-10-23
Packaged: 2019-08-06 12:15:25
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,721
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16387544
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/jessline0324/pseuds/jessline0324
Summary: *Netfilx 動畫 Voltron:Legendary Defender衍生*Sheith----------------------------------------------------------------------------





	【VLD/Sheith】小秘密

Keith曾經有過一個小秘密。

不管是什麼樣的秘密，Shiro全都知道，因為Keith總會乖乖向他全盤托出，不分輕重緩急。就像前幾天Voltron從銀河系的另一端返回地球，Keith從黑獅的嘴巴裡爬出來，對上Shiro關心的眼神，第一句話竟然是「不要擔心我的傷都好了。」  
Shiro差點要被氣死，他已經習慣不去擔心Keith的傷、而是憂愁這人總是不在乎受傷往前衝的冒失舉動，他們都有必須身先士卒的責任，隨著與Garla帝國的戰爭逐漸落幕，Voltron的任務性質也漸漸變得像扶老奶奶過馬路似的日行一善，偏偏日行一善的過程裡總是有人可以把自己搞受傷，這個人就是Keith。  
在領導團隊進行防衛任務的重責大任之後，家庭責任緊跟而來，就像Pidge會小心不讓她媽媽知道Voltron這一趟要去大氣層內充滿腐蝕性氣體和陣陣雷雲的星球幫助原住民遷徙，Shiro也希望Keith能為他又活回來一次的虛弱心臟多著想一些。  
但是不，這位年輕的Voltron領袖不曾妥協，他完美的領導團隊完成每一趟任務，然後累到在洗澡的時候摔跤、額頭被浴缸撞出一個大腫包。

Shiro明白自己非常幸運，靈魂被黑獅放在精神空間裡好好地收著，最後陰錯陽差地還能被塞進身體裡復活；但Keith沒有，黑獅再偏心他、Keith都沒有那些由Garla複製出來的「備用身體」，儘管沒有下一次，Shiro看見Keith身上多出來的傷痕就要忍不住瞄兩眼他臉頰上的疤，那個被他舊的義手弄出來的疤。他對Keith的關心或許已經到了偏執的程度，讓Keith養成無論如何先說自己沒事的習慣，越是如此Shiro就越是擔心、越不曉得該怎麼表達，Keith在他心裡已經太過重要，重要到他無法控制地做起「如果Keith遇上自己遇過的那些生死交關」的白日夢。如果Keith被另一個不知名的強大外星種族抓走？如果Keith被迫要為了娛樂這些外星人而拼上性命？如果Keith被外星人逮著改造卻沒有人能夠救他？

Shiro會因為失去Keith而後悔一輩子。  
儘管他在遙遠的宇宙另一端，根本幫不上忙。

但他會責怪自己怎麼沒有勸說Keith以自己的安全為優先執行任務，他會責怪自己怎麼沒有在Keith還小的時候就將這個觀念根深蒂固地種進Keith的腦海裡，他會責怪自己怎麼沒能讓Keith在緊要關頭想起銀河的那一頭有人在等他回家、從而以保全自己為優先。

Keith曾經有過一個小秘密，全宇宙這個祕密只有Keith自己和當時正與他通話的Matt知道，不過Keith從來沒把這個細節放在心上，Matt也有更多更重要的事情要忙，直到宇宙即將和平的這一天，在酒吧端著大杯啤酒與Atlas艦長乾杯的Matt一邊灌著酒、一邊埋怨他能埋怨的一切，才這麼順勢說了出來。  
當年Haggar差點引爆Naxzela的時候，Keith為了阻止她繼續進行儀式，不管不顧地開著Garla戰機往艦隊鼻子上撞，試圖利用戰機爆炸的能量打破防護罩。  
「完全不聽別人說話！」Matt抱怨，「抓著推進器一推就衝過去了喔？完全沒考慮到沒成功的話我們這些改裝貨船要怎麼辦！」  
Shiro抓著手裡的冰啤酒，分不清楚骨頭裡冷到他發抖的寒意是不是剛剛那口啤酒造成的。

※

Keith結束了每天的固定練習，把黏在後頸上的頭髮抓起來、一邊拽著背心領口撲搧著風，整個汗濕的人帶著運動過後的熱氣往浴室挪，盯著微波爐監視他倆晚餐的Shiro看到了，遠遠地將右手飛過去、親暱地蹭了兩把Keith的臉頰，然後讓Keith牽著他的手往浴室走。右手飛回來的時候還帶著一點點殘留的溫度，讓Shiro再一次在心裡讚嘆Altean科技的偉大。

他們沒有申請更大間的雙人宿舍，Keith堅稱臥室裡那張加寬的單人床已經非常夠睡，沒有必要浪費Garrison緊張的空間；Shiro總能在Keith留宿的隔天早上發現Keith像隻警戒的貓、抱著他的手他的脖子，而當Shiro試著先起床時，Keith就會一下子睜開眼睛，和男朋友一起推搡著滾下床，擠進那間單人宿舍配備的小浴室盥洗。  
Keith就像他養的貓，沒有項圈、大家卻都知道是他家的，總是在忙著自己的事情——巡邏領地、和敵對的貓打架、教小貓打架——然後在Shiro不知道的角落盯著他看。Keith不喜歡經常被擁抱，但是可以和Shiro擠在同一張小沙發上滑整天的平板；他不喜歡被揉腦袋，但是當Shiro伸手撫摸Keith的臉頰時，他會側過頭來親暱地蹭一蹭。  
Keith就像Shiro做過的、所有最美好的夢，交錯著建構成同一個帥氣英挺的騎士，拯救他的人生，無數次。

Shiro的房間比Keith的還要大上一點點，浴室卻一樣窄小，Keith脫了衣服就往洗衣機裡扔，經過Shiro身邊的時候、已經脫得只剩一條內褲。Shiro開了一整天的會，中午的飯盒還有一大半沒吃，晚餐正在微波爐裡旋轉，他瞄了一眼男朋友包裹在黑色三角褲裡的緊實屁股，突然覺得自己像三個月沒吃飽過的難民。  
Keith看都不看他，颯爽地擦肩而過，然後趁機捏了Shiro的屁股一把。  
Shiro愣了一下，等到他想起來要報復的時候，Keith早就鑽進浴室裡了。

Keith洗澡的速度很快，Shiro把所有食物從微波爐裡撈出來的時候、他已經拿好餐具在桌邊等著了。Shiro的Altean手臂飛過去、把Keith掛在脖子上的毛巾拉起來替他擦頭髮，只差沒直接從指尖噴出熱風、把那頭溼答答的軟毛吹乾，Keith非常配合，幾乎到了令人懷疑他是不是故意的程度。看見Shiro放下手中的食物，Keith馬上湊過來、讓Shiro好好地用雙手把他搓成一顆蓬鬆的大毛球，瀏海亂七八糟地到處翹，Keith一點也不在意、直接拉了椅子坐下，半乾的髮絲不聽話地亂跑，讓他只得噘著嘴一下一下地吹氣、好把眼前的頭髮吹走。  
「你喔……」Shiro無奈地找出Pidge友情贈送的吸水髮帶，Keith接過去戴上的愉快模樣真的很像是故意的。  
「明天早上有事嗎？」Keith撈起一大口通心粉塞進嘴裡，除了Atlas的維修開發會議、基本上Shiro得參加的會議他也必須到場，在行事曆如此共通的狀況下，這個問題就很有意思了。  
「嗯，」Shiro吞下嘴裡的肉丸、沒有馬上回答，擺出一副認真思考的表情，「我記得南美洲聯盟的協防會議……」  
「那是週四。」  
「還有仙女座星系的宇航鯨集體遷徙預防會議……」  
「那是後天。」  
「還有……」  
Keith挑了挑眉，「……我都洗好澡了。」他垂下肩膀、盯著眼前的食物小聲說，像一隻淋了雨的失意流浪貓，可憐兮兮又氣得要命，Shiro願意為他彆拗的演技送上好多個親親。  
「先吃飯。」Shiro說。

※

他們甚至沒來得及洗碗。

Voltron大量的外派任務和Atlas的防衛任務讓他們非常珍惜能夠肢體接觸的一分一秒，Keith甚至著急到連內褲都不穿；Shiro洗了澡，只確認過還有多少潤滑液就被Keith推到床上，把床單枕巾沾得一片濕。  
「晚點拿我的來換。」Keith簡短地說，伸手去解Shiro浴袍腰帶的時候差點把腰帶給扯斷。Shiro努力保持紳士風度，他真的有在嘗試，他想要把手擺在Keith的腰上、沿著漂亮的肌肉線條往上撫摸，每次移動都以指尖之間的距離為單位，用他靈敏的新手指蒐集Keith的身體數據，他是胖了還是瘦了、傷了還是痛了，紀錄伸展的背脊和繃緊的腳尖；每次碰得多一點、Shiro就更安心一些，可是他怎麼樣也沒有辦法保持穩重，腦子裡全都是一台飛艇——Garla的、Altean的、人類的，每次都不一樣——獨自衝向巨大Garla旗艦的模樣，引擎全開的火花看起來那麼微弱，好像不緊緊握在手中就會突然熄滅。Shiro得聽，他必須現在就聽見Keith的心跳聲，看見Keith的臉頰泛紅，落幾個親吻在濕漉漉的毛腦袋上。

「Shiro？」  
Keith的聲音從他腦袋上方傳來，Keith抓著他那隻高科技手臂往手心裡扔親親，Shiro一言不發地專心把小男朋友剝光、最後一股腦地埋進對' 懷裡的舉動有些不同於往常，Keith屁股後面墊了兩個枕頭，半躺半坐地被Shiro壓在床上，伸手可及的床沿一定壓疼他了，可Keith就只是繼續親吻Shiro的手掌心、一點挪窩的意思都沒有。  
「…Keith？」  
「嗯哼？」  
「…能遇見你，真是太好了。」  
「我知道。我也是。」  
「…不，你才不是，」Shiro埋在Keith胸口附近抱怨，暖呼呼的氣息讓Keith有點癢，而且他們都一絲不掛、前戲做到一半突然開始互訴衷腸，這讓Keith更癢了。Shiro還在呼氣，「你隨時都會丟下我不管。留我一個人在這裡。」  
「…Shiro？你還好嗎？」  
「不太好。」Shiro坦承。  
「噢…呃，那…你想聊聊嗎？」  
「…我不知道要不要聊，」Keith握著他的手突然緊了一下，Shiro趕忙補充，「我的意思是、我不知道該怎麼說，我、我不曉得該怎麼描述我的心情。」  
Keith簡短地「嗯」了一聲，終於放開Shiro的義肢，伸長了手去把Shiro整個人往上撈——Shiro現在只要往上看就能親到他了——然後摟住Shiro的腦袋往自己頸窩壓，手在Shiro背上一下一下地拍，笨拙地試圖安慰他。

Keith好像一直都是這樣。  
缺少與人類相處的經驗、經常不曉得該怎麼應對，有時候連Shiro從網路上找來的老土情話都聽不懂——好比上次，Shiro不過問了句「我的缺點是什麼」就讓Keith彈起來要去找說自己壞話的人打架，連後半句「我缺點你」都沒聽見——好像迷路離群的狼，而Shiro是那個在風雪裡撿到他的人，帶著一隻馴養不了的野生動物回家。  
不需要Keith說、Shiro也知道他不太擅長安慰別人，對付哭鬧幼童的手段都能拿來用在自己男朋友身上；但Shiro卻突然覺得安心不少，至少胃裡面那個沉甸甸的感覺不見了。  
「我——」Keith整個人抖了一下，停下拍背的手，Shiro在他的抱抱裡扭了幾下，「我很難過。我很生氣。Keith，我在生你的氣。」  
Keith僵硬了，本來溫暖甜美的擁抱擠得Shiro背痛，他每次看見Keith這樣就會馬上改口安慰，這一次絕對不能再重蹈覆轍；Shiro認為自己比Keith大上那麼多歲，稍微體諒一下小男友也沒關係，但當他自己遇上不知道該怎麼表達的情緒時，表現得比Keith還要稚嫩很多。一想到這件事胸口就疼痛發脹的感覺是什麼？為什麼這會讓他刻意迴避Keith的目光？為什麼他會刻意多等幾分鐘才回Keith訊息？為什麼他的身體中央會像被塊石頭鯁住了、連呼吸都泛疼？  
「我一想到你可能消失在我不知道的地方就痛，」Shiro讓Keith抱著，他也抱著Keith，說話的聲音越來越小、也不知道Keith有沒有聽到，「那麼小的一架飛艇，只有一個駕駛座位，封閉的、只有一個人的小艙室，容易毀壞的通話系統，如果……如果怎麼了，我不會知道。」  
他喃喃地說，「沒有人會知道。我就這樣失去你了，只剩下一個名字。」  
用雙手環抱他的Keith偏過頭蹭了幾下，髮絲蹭在Shiro鼻尖。Keith聽懂了，這一大串連Shiro自己都聽不太清楚、宛如夢囈般的碎念，Keith聽懂了。

從互相表明心意到決定在一起，這段路程他們花了很多時間。Shiro一再確定自己有能好好照顧Keith的能力才敢牽手，他自己定義的「好好照顧」包羅萬象，不讓Keith餓，不讓Keith渴，不讓Keith受傷，不讓Keith不開心，所有Krolia挑明了的項目Shiro都要求自己做到120%，才終於敢去找Keith親親抱抱。  
當Shiro突然發現自己曾經差點失去Keith、而且Keith對此不以為意的時候，他只有一點點懷疑Keith可能沒有那麼喜歡自己，更多的是懷疑——他真的有辦法好好照顧Keith嗎？他真的有辦法好好地將這個畢生至寶護在手心裡、絲毫不受傷害嗎？  
Shiro甚少有害怕的時候，可是他真的很怕。  
怕失去Keith。  
人生來不及的事情那麼多，Shiro已經足夠辜負足夠後悔，他不能讓自己再後悔一次。

「嘿，」Keith蹭著他，又開始輕輕地替Shiro拍背，一邊拍一邊親吻Shiro的髮鬢，「Naxzela的事我很抱歉……不會有下一次了，我保證。」  
Shiro悶在Keith的懷抱裡抱怨，「真的嗎？不會像複製人太空站那次一樣？不會像Voltron分解墜回地球那次一樣？」  
「我……」Keith吞了口口水，「你都在地球上的話，我要怎麼死在太陽系以外的地方啊。」  
Shiro沒有完全聽懂，只好選擇不出聲。他埋在Keith胸膛裡，鼻尖都是自己前幾天買的沐浴乳味，聽著Keith說出本世紀最可怕的情話。  
「我不太確定當下我在想什麼，」Keith說，「只是……不能讓你出事。不能讓你受傷。」

Haggar準備引爆Naxzela的時候，他在爆炸半徑內。  
裝滿複製人的太空站崩塌時，他意識不清地往下跌落。  
Garla的莫名機器人準備自爆的時候，他在差點灰飛煙滅的地球上。

Keith什麼都沒想，只想把Shiro從危險之中拯救出來。  
而Shiro甚至還沒對他說過夠多的「我愛你」。

他的胸口不痛了，身體中央的石頭不見了，他可以好好看著Keith的眼睛、捧著Keith的臉，好好地吻遍每一寸肌膚，Keith回以的炙熱親吻每一個都令他無比感激。  
Shiro不疼了，他只是急，他急著用所有他知道的方式對Keith說我愛你，如果在過程中有一絲一毫的分心或不虔誠，Shiro就會要求自己重來一邊。本來Keith就被壓在床上，現在Shiro挺起身開始親吻撫摸Keith全身也不過是舉個手的事情，平常都和Shiro幹得像在打架似的Keith卻意外順服，任憑Shiro啃他舔他都只是輕輕地吻著Shiro最靠近他嘴唇的身體部位；Shiro把他吻出了一身汗，等到他們鼻尖對著鼻尖、而Shiro的Altean手指把Keith屁股揉得泛紅滴水的時候，Keith早前剛擦乾的頭髮已經又濕透了。  
Keith用盤在Shiro腰上的腿輕輕踹他，瞳孔都已經豎起來了，還是努力忍著不要太大力，從來沒見過的Keith讓Shiro沒辦法繼續忍耐，硬得發抖的下身往下挪、剛剛好就抵在Keith濕漉漉的穴眼上。Keith身體裡一半的Garla血統在這時候莫名地幫上大忙，Garla血脈會在他情緒激動時變得明顯，伴隨而來的還有更多野生又原始的反應，儘管純種的Garla人並不會有這種生理反應，但Shiro此時此刻無比感謝Keith這個會自己分泌滑溜液體的屁股。他太急了，急得沒有餘裕去替Keith好好潤滑擴張，Keith再期待今晚的餘興活動、也沒辦法靠短短的洗澡時間就把自己弄得足夠吃下Shiro的東西；而Shiro剛才用手指試過，不需要任何額外的潤滑，那個地方已經飢餓的不像話，要是再拖下去Keith可能就要從現在的可愛變成可怖了。  
他才抵在Keith的屁股上、就聽到Keith發出一聲不滿的咕噥，Keith著急地自己把屁股往下送，噗哧一下把大半個器官都吃了進去，還要伸手掐住Shiro的下巴、不讓他看別的地方。

「都是你的，」Keith說，直直盯著他，像要看進靈魂、在那裏簽下自己的名字，「夠嗎？」  
「不夠。」Shiro緊緊抱住Keith。

 

※

 

Shiro洗好澡，走出浴室的時候順手帶上浴室的門，窩在床上的Keith被浴室裡的熱氣燻了一下、不開心地把自己埋進被單裡。  
「乖點，快起來，這一整床都得洗耶。」Shiro哄著他，試圖把這坨拒絕從床上起來的軟趴趴爛泥巴拖進浴室。  
「不要——腿好痠—–屁股好痛——」Keith生氣地抱怨，「你的雞雞為什麼那麼大？長那麼大有什麼好？」  
「嗯，」Shiro紅了臉，「這是秘密。」

 

Keith曾經有過一個小秘密。  
現在Shiro也有了。

 

END.  
\----------------------------------------------------------------------------

寫完的時候剛好10/23 23:59所以我還不算錯過！Keith寶生日快樂！


End file.
